


Where We Began

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Comic, Damnit, Fancomic, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT, M/M, Slash, but yeah, dojin?, i'm afraid i'll get attacked for cultural appropriation, i'm so confused, is this a doujin?, it's 00q sequential art series in a style influenced by japanese sequential art, kind of doujin, m/m - Freeform, sequential art, that is all i can say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where James and Q began, where they ended...and where they go from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/cover1_zps328992f4.jpg.html)


	2. Page 1

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/page1_zps0d8cdb1d.jpg.html)


	3. Page 2

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/page2_zpsd4ec82da.jpg.html)


	4. Page 3

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/page3_zps0b0fead7.jpg.html)


	5. Page 4

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/page4_zpsdcb3d603.jpg.html)


	6. Page 5

[](http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/goddamnitloki/media/00Q%20Comic%20-%20Where%20We%20Began/page5_zps430e26d2.jpg.html)


End file.
